1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a three-dimensional (3D) image display, and more particularly, to a 3D image display which can detect eye information of an observer using two light sources and a differential image, adaptively display a 3D image using the detected eye information even when the observer moves, and reflect a degree of fatigue of the observer in displaying the 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) images are created based on the principle of stereovision through two human eyes. Binocular parallax which occurs since human eyes are located approximately 65 mm apart from each other is an important factor contributing to a 3D effect. 3D image displays are classified as displays requiring glasses or displays without glasses. Displays without glasses obtain a 3D image by separating left/right images without using glasses. Displays without glasses may be classified as parallax barrier type displays or lenticular type displays.
For example, according to the parallax barrier type display illustrated in FIG. 1, a parallax barrier 10 having a vertical-latticed-shaped opening 5 and a mask 7 is disposed in front of a liquid crystal panel 3 which has left-eye image information L and right-eye image information R, respectively corresponding to a left eye LE and a right eye RE of an observer. An image is separated through the openings of the parallax barrier 10. The left-eye image information L to be input to the left eye LE of the observer and the right-eye image information R to be input to the right eye RE of the observer are alternately arranged on the liquid crystal panel 3.
The left-eye image information L for the left eye LE of the observer and the right-eye image information R for the right eye RE of the observer are input, respectively, to the left eye LE and the right eye RE so that the observer can properly perceive a 3D image. However, if the left-eye image information L and the right-eye image information R are not properly input to the left eye LE and the right eye RE, respectively, after the head of the observer is moved, the observer cannot perceive the 3D image.